The present invention relates to a passenger car, particularly a convertible, comprising a top and a rollover arrangement.
DE-GM 85 23 831 shows a convertible which has a foldable top and a rollover arrangement arranged behind the front seats. The rollover arrangement is formed by a stationary rollover bar fastened on the vehicle floor. During series production, the top and the rollover arrangement are fastened to the body separately from one another. Particularly, for the body-side pivotal connection of the top, corresponding reinforcing measures must be provided on the shell, and this necessity increases the cost and the weight.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a convertible comprising a top and a rollover protection arrangement such that, in the fastening appropriate to its function, the mounting of the top and the rollover protection arrangement on the vehicle is simplified and the assembling time on the assembly line is reduced.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by combining the rollover protection arrangement and the top to form a pre-assembled constructional unit produced outside the vehicle.
Principal advantages achieved with the present invention are that, as a result of the combination of the rollover protection arrangement and the top to form a prefabricated constructional unit, the mounting on the vehicle is facilitated significantly. The rollover protection arrangement represented by a rollover bar has a relatively torsionally stiff construction and therefore represents a stable base for the bearing of the top.
Reinforcing measures on the body-shell-side in the area of the bearing of the top may be omitted which reduces weight and cost. Fastening and deflecting points of a seat belt arrangement are also integrated in the prefabricated constructional unit. Thus, upwardly projecting humps provided in the area of the belt line for the upper belt deflecting point on the vehicle body can be omitted.
Without any expenditures on the shell side, the upper deflecting points may be arranged on the rollover bar at a relatively high level and therefore take up an optimal position with respect to the safety of the occupants. A belt roller and possibly a belt tightener of the seat belt arrangement are mounted on a forward frame part of the rollover bar.